Fear Michaelis, The Crow Pirate
by eikokazama
Summary: Ciel is a nobleman and he's known for his chocolate recipe around the world. Sebastian Michaelis announces that he's coming for Ciel, and the most feared pirate takes the young man on a journey with him throughout the seas of the world in his ship full of pirates. Along the way they will meet many enemies and friends. Smut YAOI/OOC/AU/Seb/Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

_Side note: To the person (Stella) who reviewed anonymously to Here, Kitty Cat, I have to say thank you. It's rare, but sometimes there's someone who tells me that the story has good points and flaws. I just want you to know that I know perfectly what I did. I even know what the story story is missing, I just can't bring myself to go back and do it all over again._

"_Front" note (Lol.): Even though I started this new story, I'm going to see if I can continue Screwed Up or My Babysitter. I'm going to be on college vacation soon, so I'll be able to write more._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Eiko._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day, a day that Ciel knew would turn into a nightmare. He ran along the hallway as the guards bolted into and out of the rooms. Every valuable thing had to be taken to the basement.

"You, be careful with that vase—It's a family treasure," Claude shouted. Claude Faustus was Ciel's bodyguard. He was a strict man, but Ciel relied on him completely, especially in this case.

Ciel panted, leaned down with his hands on his knees. One of the maids came to him. "How are things going?" he asked her.

"We have a problem," she said in fear, gripping her black and white dress. "He's here—Just around the corner."

He gulped at that statement. "Run away. Now!" he ordered and she went to get all of the other maids. No one could stay here besides him. Ciel took a few steps back and leaned on the wall before he slid down and sat on the red carpet.

His parents were long gone, away from this place with whatever they could carry with them. They had left their only son in this mansion by himself with debts years ago, but with Claude's guidance he built his own empire. And that empire was one of the best chocolate recipes in the world.

While playing around a couple of years ago, Ciel had come up with a mixture so well done that every sweet or pastry with the chocolate that he'd made would come out amazing. Thus, Ciel was able to keep his mansion and his staff.

However, that man was coming his way. One of the most menacing pirates of the seas had announced publicly that he was going to come for the youngest and richest young man in the country. Ciel didn't want him to steal anything, so everything had to go to the basement before he got here.

Claude approached Ciel and got on the carpet on one knee. "Young master, we weren't able to take everything to the basement. What would you like me to do?" he asked in concern and helped Ciel up.

Ciel leaned on the wall and turned his eyes down. "You should go like everyone else," he answered. "The backdoor leads up the mountain. Since the front of the mansion is facing the ocean, I'm sure that he will come through the front door."

"But I can't leave you here by yourself and—"

"That's an order," Ciel retorted and looked up at the other man. "I don't want him to hurt any of you because of me. The maids and most of the guards have already left." He let out a prolonged sigh. "I'll try to return someday. Hopefully, no one will have sold this place by then."

Claude shook his head. "I won't allow it."

A sudden pound on the door was heard, startling Ciel. "Go, Claude," he told the other man and made his way toward the door. "Please lock the basement and take the key with you before you leave." He smiled briefly before he continued on his way.

Ciel glanced over at Claude running through the hallway and taking a few paintings on the way. He appreciated that he had such loyal people working for him and helping him keep his empire up.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel fixed his black dress shirt, and opened the door. He looked up at one of the most feared men in the world. It was Sebastian Michaelis. The man grinned down at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" Ciel asked, pretending that he didn't know who the man was.

The pirate wore a black and white striped shirt, brown pants and boots, and a blood-red pirate hat with the image of a crow in the front. For a pirate, his skin was fair and clean. The long, black strands of hair came down around the man's handsome face. The problem was that Ciel didn't like him one bit.

"You're coming with me." Sebastian leaned down and pulled Ciel by the arm. He draped the young man over his shoulder. "I'm surprised that you're not struggling."

Ciel kept quiet. And with that, he was carried toward the shore, where a large, robust ship had parked. He turned his eyes down at Sebastian's boots scrunching on some rocks of the dry dirt road. They walked by a few people next to a tree by the road, but they just stared in concern. Ciel was glad that they didn't risk their lives to help him.

Ciel needed his hands to work, so he couldn't get in any kind of fights or he could injure himself, even in a simple struggle. His hands and knowledge were what helped him survive and have the live that he had now.

He looked up at his mansion as he bounced against Sebastian's broad back. At least the man smelled good, a combination between the sea and strawberry. However, he didn't want to leave his home or leave all of his people without a job. If only he was stronger, he could go against this man. Thinking of him, Ciel knew that it was a dangerous man, but he'd only heard rumors about Michaelis.

One of those rumors were about the pirate gathering a group of ten female escorts and then kill them after he'd satisfied himself. Another one was about Michaelis killing a king and bring down a whole army with just his crew. But these were just things that spread around. There was no assurance of these happenings.

Ciel didn't want to take this matter lightly, so he cooperated with the pirate. He still wanted to know why this man needed a petite, fragile young man like himself. All he could do was sweets and pastries with his chocolate recipe. And since he was the only Phantomhive around and with the recipe, everyone wanted a piece of him. Maybe Michaelis wanted to steal his knowledge, so he better be careful.

"We're almost there," Sebastian said, and patted Ciel's thigh.

"Why do you want me?" Ciel finally asked. Sebastian stopped in his tracks, which made Ciel's heart pound in his chest. But instead of answering, the man walked across the wooden dock to his ship.

A large group of pirates awaited their captain. "Is this him?" a man asked as he followed the other two. "He looks like he won't last at sea."

Ciel looked away when Sebastian put him down. He didn't show it, but he was shaking, and his legs were about to give out. He looked up at the ship. Surprisingly, it was almost as big as his mansion. The word "Crow" was written on the side in black ink over the brown wood.

"You," Sebastian uttered with a serious expression, which drew Ciel's attention, "Anyone who gets in my ship survives or dies whenever I want them to." He raised his foot and kicked the smaller man in the chest and off of the dock.

Ciel stared as the man fell in the water and disappeared for a short moment under the calm waves. It seemed that Michaelis was cruel even to his own crew.

Without any warning, Sebastian got a hold of Ciel's small forearm and dragged him up the bridge of the ship. The bridge was so steep that Ciel had to hold on to the supporting rope next to him.

They were followed by the other pirates, who looked nothing like their captain. They were dirty and their torn clothes were in desperate need of being washed. Their eyes were on Ciel as if he were a rare treasure.

Ciel got aboard the ship and looked down. The wooden floor was unexpectedly clean. Moreover, it looked freshly clean, as if they've been waiting for him to arrive.

He feared that he would say something he shouldn't if he opened his mouth, so he remained quiet. As a nobleman himself, he knew when to speak or not. He turned his eyes down to Sebastian's hand, which still held his forearm firmly, as if Ciel could escape at any moment.

It was obvious that he wouldn't run away. It would be stupid to make such an attempt in the ship of one of the most dangerous group of pirates in the seas.

"Now, you're going to stay here. You're part of this crew now," Sebastian said and turned to Ciel. "Your room is next to mine." He then regarded the other pirates. "It's time to set sail!"

Ciel wanted to close his ears at how loud Sebastian shouted the order. He stared as the crew ran around, but they got things done in a matter of a few minutes. While they were doing that, Sebastian took him to a staircase that led under the deck.

They went inside and Sebastian closed the door. The man then led Ciel down another flight of stairs. From a row of doors, they stopped at the last one. "This is going to be where you're going to stay from now on. Wait here," Sebastian told him and pushed Ciel into the room.

Ciel didn't expect a push, so he stumble forward before he tripped on his own feet and fell on a fluffy black carpet. Sighing, Ciel put his hands on the carpet and got on his feet. When he turned around, the door had already been closed.

He didn't dare try to open it and went to sit on the large bed by the round window. There was nothing else in the room but the bed, a small nightstand with an old lamp, and the carpet.

What should he do? What would happen to his empire without him around? No one else knew about the secret to make the chocolate, not even Claude Faustus, who knew him for years.

Ciel stood and looked out the window. The moment he saw the ocean waves, the door opened. He turned around to look at who it was. "Yes?" he asked when a half-bald, poorly dressed man looked at him.

"It's time for your to take a bath," the man said and motioned Ciel after him.

His eyebrows twitched. Ciel wanted to frown. "Thank you, but I already took one this morning." He quickly took a step back when the man barged into the room and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You're gonna do as you're told," the man spat. "Do you understand that, boy?"

Ciel tilted his head back and tried to not make a face of disgust at the pungent smell of alcohol. "Well, I'm not a boy, I'm an eighteen-year-old adult." He clenched his jaw when the man's calloused hand closed into a fist and swung toward his face. However, Ciel dodged it easily.

The man was drunk, so his movements were rather limited. Even so, he cackled and dragged Ciel out of the room. He had strength for that, since Ciel could barely keep himself on his feet.

They stomped by the stairs that led to the deck and entered another room. In the center was a wooden cylinder filled with steaming water. Unfortunately, Ciel didn't do very well with hot temperatures.

The man gripped Ciel's shirt and threw him into the water. Ciel submerged face first and hit his head on the bottom of the tub. Dizziness almost took over, but he struggled to keep himself awake. Ciel put his feet on the bottom and quickly stood. He took a deep breath of hot, moist air.

And there stood Sebastian at the exit, his nearly crimson eyes staring at him. The captain then looked at the pirate. "Throw yourself overboard and then go back to your room. Immediately," he said and the man ran out of the room.

Sebastian watched as Ciel panted. The young man's navy-blue hair dripped with water and framed his face, steam flowed steadily from delicate, pale skin, and the shirt stuck to a slender torso.

Before anything else could happen, Ciel staggered and fell over the edge of the tub. The petite body splatted on the wooden floor like a fish that landed on the floor of a boat. Sebastian approached the unconscious young man slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apparently, there is another fan-fiction from another writer that is similar to mine and was created first. All I have to say is that I had no knowledge of its existence. I based this fan-fiction a bit on my first book, which is not exactly to my liking, so I don't advise anyone to read it, but the similarities to that fan-fiction are pure coincidences. The direction I'm going to take mine is different too._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, people!  
_

_Eiko._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian got a hold of Ciel's shirt collar and dragged him along the floor out of the room, leaving a trail of water behind them. He glanced down at the unconscious young man. It seemed at Ciel got overheated easily.

He opened the bedroom door and lifted Ciel. The black carpet was in the way, so he couldn't keep dragging him. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist from behind and carried him to the bed. He then threw the young man onto the mattress.

For a moment, Sebastian looked at him. Even though Ciel was knocked out, he panted slightly. Pursing his lips, Sebastian reached for Ciel's black shirt. He unfastened each button until he could take the soaked shirt off, and then the same he did to the shoes and the pants. Only the underwear was left.

Sebastian pondered if he should continue. In the end, he shrugged one shoulder and took the underwear off. He stopped moving when Ciel let out a groan from his throat.

Ciel clenched his jaw and slowly opened his eyes. Why was it so cold all of the sudden? Then he realized it. He was naked. Ciel froze, and then he turned his eyes to the man next to him. "What...?" While he was naked, Sebastian had his wet clothes in his hands. "W-What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Silently, Sebastian threw the dripping clothes to Ciel's face and stomped out of the room. He shut the door with enough force to make the room shake despite them being in a rocking ship.

He blinked a few times at the closed door. Was Sebastian helping him or doing something else? Ciel sat up slowly and the clothes slid down his chest and onto his exposed lap. "No..." he mumbled to himself. He'd rather just forget what had happened.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else he could wear. He didn't have any other clothes. Sighing, Ciel went to the window. He tried to open it, but it didn't work. Instead, he spread the clothes out on the wooden floor. They would dry eventually. After all, steam flowed from the clothes and that would make them dry quicker.

But what could he put on? Ciel frowned. What if someone entered the room like that half-bald man? He went to the bed and yanked the bottom sheet. He then wrapped it around his body enough to not drag on the floor. He had to make three knots, one on his left shoulder, another on his left thigh, and the other on the right tight to keep the sheet from getting in the way. Since he didn't dare step out of the room, he sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard.

Ciel had spent the whole of last night working on preparing cakes for his chocolate, so he was exhausted. He closed his eyes for a moment, and that moment was enough to make him fall asleep.

He finally woke up. Ciel blinked a few times. He turned his eyes slowly to the window. It was already night time, and the ship had come to a stop. Ciel leaned away from the headboard. Fortunately, no one had come into the room, since he was in the same position he'd slept in. Maybe that had been Sebastian's doing.

Ciel yawned as he stood from the bed. He needed desperately to go to the bathroom. He hadn't seen a toilet in the bathroom he'd been in, so he had to look for one. Ciel held the sphere of the door handle and turned it slowly. He widened his eyes slightly. The door opened.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly. More than feeling embarrassed if someone found him wrapped around a sheet ridiculously, he was afraid that someone would do something to him while Sebastian wasn't around.

Sighing, Ciel continued to walk along the corridor, barefooted. A lamp hung from the wall, so the light was dim. If he remembered correctly, while he'd been about to panic, Sebastian's room was next to his. If that man was the captain, he had to have some kind of special ability. Ciel wondered why they chose a man like him to lead them.

Suddenly, a door behind Ciel opened. Without even looking back, Ciel ran and hid behind the staircase. He looked between two of the steps. It was Sebastian. Ciel watched as the man walked across the corridor and into another room. If that was the bathroom, Ciel would make sure to go there after.

A couple of minutes later, Sebastian stepped out of the room and went into his own. As soon as the door closed, Ciel came from behind the staircase and went to the bathroom. He really needed to go.

Finally, Ciel could relieve himself. He washed his hands in the sink and took a deep breath. If only he could find a way to escape, he could find a way to return home. Well, the ship was bound to stop somewhere. And when that happened, he would make sure to run away.

Ciel dried his hands on a surprisingly soft towel and made his way to the exit. Only one step away from the door and it opened. Ciel gulped. There was nowhere to hide. Wait, he was just in the bathroom. That didn't count as trying to escape.

Sebastian spotted Ciel. Their eyes locked on each other, the pirate still holding the door-handle, one looking down at the other. "You're pretty sneaky for a nobleman," he uttered.

Ciel looked away quickly. He'd heard before that no one should look at the Crow Pirate directly in his eyes. He remembered that he'd noticed that from the other pirates when the man brought him into the ship. Still, Ciel kept his mouth shut.

"Why are you wearing—? Oh, yeah, you got wet earlier," Sebastian said.

What was wrong with this man? He didn't sound cruel in the least. "My clothes might be dry by now," he said quietly.

"Hey, Mr. Crow, my friend and I are still waiting for you," a woman said seductively and walked into the bathroom.

Ciel looked up at her as she stared at him in surprise. And then another woman walked in. Would Sebastian kill them afterward? Moreover, if they were here and the ship had stopped, it meant that they had reached shore. "You can use the bathroom. I'm done," he said kindly and stepped out.

"Hey," Sebastian called, but Ciel didn't stop, pretending that he hadn't heard anything.

Ciel's heart pounded in his chest. He stepped into his room and left the door open. While the women whined that they wanted Sebastian's attention, Ciel took the chance and picked up his clothes. He then paced out of the room, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't get in his way.

And he didn't. Ciel walked by the bathroom in a hurry.

"Hey, stop it right there," Sebastian shouted, his deep voice boomed throughout the ship.

Ciel made a run for it. He went up the stairs, opened the door, and sprinted outside. He went to the left side of the ship, since the right could be by the dock and he didn't want to jump to his death.

"Stop," Sebastian demanded as he ran outside.

In a panic, Ciel reached the edge and looked down. To the right was land and to the left was the shore. He threw his clothes to the land and climbed the edge.

Soon, more pirates came outside with Sebastian while the two barely dressed women just stared with their mouths open.

Ciel jumped. Right before he reached the water, he shut his eyes. His whole body submerged, but he kicked and waved his arms back to the surface. When he reached the open air and took a deep breath, he didn't wait another second before he swam to the sand.

"Damn it," Ciel muttered. His shirt had gotten partially wet. He picked his clothes up in a hurry, his shoes in each of his hands, and he continued to run. From the other side of the ship came Sebastian and more pirates, so Ciel ran in the opposite direction. Just a glimpse at the man's angered face was enough to make him run quicker on the sand.

Before long, Ciel reached a few trees. He had no idea where he was, but he knew that he just had to run as far away from them and the ship and as quickly as he possibly could.

From behind came shouts, enraged shouts. The loudest was from Sebastian. If Ciel got caught, who knew what they could do to him. Ciel's legs shook and burned in exhaustion, but he didn't want to stop.

Ciel knew that no one would help him, since the Crow Pirate was the one after him, so he ran along a street. Since it was nighttime and a Friday, the bars were open and packed with people. He noticed a group of men and women walking in his direction. Ciel ran in their direction.

He sprinted between them, which took them by surprise, and made his way to the alleyway next to the bar. That way, there was a chance that the pirates would see him coming here. When he reached the end, he climbed the trash bin and then threw his clothes to the other side of the wall.

"CIEL!" Sebastian roared, startling the young man violently, to the point of making him almost fall back.

He didn't want to hear it. Ciel managed to climb the wall. But before he could go to the other side, a firm hand got a hold of his ankle. Ciel looked over at Sebastian. "L-Let me go," he barely shouted as he flailed his leg.

Sebastian yanked his ankle with such strength that Ciel scraped his hands on the rough edges of the wall. "Get down. Right now," he told the young man. The other pirates were behind their captain, but the women were nowhere to be seen. "All of you, look for a way to reach the other side," he ordered and the pirates deserted the alleyway in mere seconds.

Ciel panted, his body sweated despite him being already wet. "I don't want to go back. I want to go home," he said, but Sebastian yanked him roughly again. "Aah!" He scraped his hands even more. With the pain in his hands, his ankle, and his muscles all over his body, a part of him wanted to give up. Of all things, he didn't want his hands to get hurt. He needed them.

With new-found will, Ciel stretched out his leg and his foot slapped Sebastian's face. Even so, it wasn't enough to get his ankle released. Ciel bit his bottom lip. What else could he do?

Sebastian snorted and began to laugh in a twisted way. Suddenly, his expression became serious. "Come down or I'll kill you," he said under his breath. "I gave you a chance to keep quiet and cooperate."

Ciel froze in place. He quickly shook his head, his wet hair sending droplets of water everywhere. He reached down and scratched Sebastian's hand with all he could. That was enough for the man to release him. But Ciel didn't expect that, so he lost his balance and fell to the other side of the wall.

A loud thud. Everything became a blur. Ciel looked to his left slowly. He was in another alleyway. He blinked his eyes slowly and tried to move, but he couldn't. The wall wasn't as high on this side, it was the way he'd fallen. Besides being exhausted, that fall was the last hit on his body.

A pair of shoes landed next to Ciel and he looked up. Sebastian towered in front of him, he frowned down at Ciel. The man leaned down and grabbed Ciel's limp forearm. He then yanked Ciel onto his shoulder and picked the young man's clothes and shoes up before he stood straight.

As Sebastian walked out of the alleyway, the pirates joined him silently. Ciel still had his eyes open somewhat, even though he couldn't move. His arms dangled and bumped against Sebastian's body every-so-often.

The streets were deserted. After all, the Crow Pirate and his crew were in town. More importantly, would Sebastian kill him when they got to the ship?


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is posted on a dear reviewer's birthday. Happy b-day!_

_Warning for mild Yaoi moments._

_Eiko._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ciel woke up with a massive headache. Before he could reach to his forehead, a big hand got a hold of his wrist. Ciel shot his eyes open. Sebastian was seated on a bench next to the bed, frowning at him. They were in the room the pirate had given Ciel.

"What are you trying to do? I just took care of that hand," Sebastian said coldly, and continued to wrap gauze around Ciel's left hand.

Ciel realized that his right hand, as well as his forehead, were patched up. He could feel some sort of ointment against his skin. It confused him deeply as to why Sebastian was taking care of him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back on the chair when he finished tending for the young man's hand. "I thought you would know why I brought you here, but it seems that I should tell you," he started. "These hands of yours, I need them so you can make more of that chocolate. I'll sell it throughout the world and keep all of the credit to myself. I can't afford to lower the quality of the chocolate, so I have to look after you."

"You brought me here to use me," Ciel said mostly to himself, and Sebastian nodded. He turned his eyes up to the pirate. "But you already have everything you want. You have women, money, you're feared by everyone—"

The man shook his head, cutting off Ciel. "If you were truly afraid of me, you wouldn't have tried to escape," Sebastian said. "Even those women were afraid of what I could do to them and ran away when we went after you. Still, the fact of the matter is that I don't enjoy killing anyone for no good reason."

Ciel averted his eyes. "I thought you were going to kill me for trying to escape," he said hesitantly. "Is that enough reason to kill me?"

"If you killed someone, I would do the same to you. An eye for an eye," Sebastian said firmly. "However, if you try to escape again, I won't have a problem in hurting you. If you stay put, nothing will happen to you. It's your choice. Just try not to anger me, since I have a short fuse."

He took a deep breath of relief. As long as he didn't go against the pirate, he'd be safe. Ciel regarded the other man again. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Forever," Sebastian told him immediately, leaving the young man to stare at him.

Ciel gulped. "What about my house and the ones who worked under me?"

"I don't care about that," Sebastian shot back. "Now, there's something else you're going to do for me, besides making the chocolate."

"What is it?" Ciel mumbled. He didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it would be something that would ruin his life even more.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "You looked like a runaway bride when you escaped," he said. "From now on, you're going to be _my_ bride. You are to satisfy my intimate needs."

Ciel widened his eyes. "W-What?" he shouted, taking the pirate by surprise. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the door. "I'd rather die, you pervert!"

He blinked a few times, dumbfounded. Sebastian stood and approached Ciel slowly. "You'd rather die than to be mine?" he questioned, looking at Ciel's back covered by the white sheet. When he looked up, the young man was looking at him over his shoulder, his pale cheeks bright red up to his ears. "Why are you blushing?"

Ciel looked forward, at the door. He couldn't try to leave the room or Sebastian could take that as an attempt to escape. After all, he'd told the man that he'd rather die than to be with him. "How should I know?" he muttered, and clenched his hands.

Suddenly, one strong arm wrapped around Ciel's slender waist while another one surrounded his neck. "By any chance," Sebastian whispered. "Did you just imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with me? If you really hated me, you wouldn't be making that face."

The tall, strong body pressed against Ciel from behind. "I imagined no such thing," he said firmly. He did, though.

Ciel looked down. What choice did he have? If the Crow Pirate wanted something, he would get it. "Fine, I'll be yours." His heart skipped.

Sebastian froze for a moment. "Wait, that was easy—Too easy," he said. He swung Ciel around and gripped the young man's shoulders. "Didn't you just say you'd rather die? Are you giving yourself to me just because I told you to?" Sebastian didn't let Ciel answer and continued to talk. "If it's like that, I don't want you. I prefer the defying you, not the _I'll spread my legs for you right here and _now you."

"You—" Ciel gasped. "Are you calling me a whore? You're the one who told me to cooperate or you'd get angry," he retorted, speaking quickly. "What happened to that? I'm not doing this because I love you or anything. You might be handsome, but that doesn't mean that you can have anyone you want—I might even like a little because you're not such a bad person when I got to know you, but that doesn't mean anything!" He panted after that sudden speech, but then realized what he had said out loud.

The pirate raised a brow. "Oooh, so that's how it is," he said mostly in thought, looking down at Ciel, who shook in embarrassment. "As soon as I said that I didn't want you after all, you went in self-defense mode. That means that you want me to make you mine, am I right?"

Ciel ignored the other man and ran back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and curled himself up into a ball. It was the only place he could hide. Just the mere thought that Sebastian saw right through him made him all the more embarrassed.

Sebastian pulled at the covers. "Come out, Ciel," he said, his deep voice breaking the silence in the quiet room.

Without much thought, Ciel popped his head out, but didn't look at Sebastian. He realized that the problem began when he'd seen Sebastian for the first time and thought of him as handsome.

And he'd promised himself that he wouldn't fall for a person like this, for the so-called _bad boy_. In his boring life, he'd always enjoyed anything and anyone exciting. Ever since he joined Sebastian, even if for a short amount of time, his life had become more thrilling. It was a mistake he'd made, but now he couldn't get out of it.

Sebastian moved the covers away from Ciel's chest and gripped the sheet that covered the young man, as if he grabbed Ciel's collar. He yanked Ciel up and pressed a rough kiss to his lips.

Ciel clenched both hands around Sebastian's forearm. Without any warning, Sebastian surrounded Ciel's jaw with his hand and forced his mouth open. With that done, the pirate invaded the young man's mouth with his tongue, brushed it in all of the most sensitive spots.

He looked down at Ciel's shut eyes. Ciel's body shook under him, but barely-there moans reached his ears. Sebastian pulled away and released the dirty sheet. "Don't hold my arm. Your hands are injured," he said, and stood from the bed. "If you are to make that chocolate, your hands need to be healed." He left the room and closed the door.

Ciel let his head fall on the pillow. Outside the window, the morning sun could be seen coming up. It seemed that Sebastian only wanted him for his abilities and because he could defy the pirate like no one else did. He didn't want to have feelings for Sebastian's, yet he did. However, he would make sure to fight them for as long as he could.

The door opened and a man with messy hair and clothes stepped inside. "You have to take a bath now. You were in the salty water and on the dirt," he said calmly.

"All right," Ciel mumbled as he followed the man out of the room. He wondered how he would shower with his head and hands bandaged.

The man glanced over his shoulder at Ciel. "Crow has already washed your hair and cleaned your hands while you were asleep. You should leave the rest to him too," he said and opened the door.

Ciel raised a brow at the sight of Sebastian seated on a highchair next to the cylindrical wooden bathtub. "Are you the one who's going to help me bathe?"

"Yes, I am," Sebastian answered, and tilted his head. "Or would you rather have one of the pirates do that instead of me?"

He clenched his jaw. "Of course not." Ciel noticed the other pirate had already left and closed the door. Sighing, he made his way to the tub, which didn't give off as much steam as before.

"You passed out from heat before, so the water just about right for that to not happen again," Sebastian told him and stood. "Go on, take your clothes off." A grin formed on his lips. "I've already seen you naked before. You have nothing to worry about."

Ciel looked away. He approached the tub so he could turn his back to Sebastian, and untied the sheet from around him until it fell at his feet. With Sebastian's help he got inside and sat on the small bench underwater.

It wasn't too hot or too cold. But Ciel couldn't relax. He watched as the pirate poured transparent blue body-wash onto a sponge that looked newly bought. His eyes followed while Sebastian reached out to him with the sponge and began to scrub his chest carefully. "How did you become the captain of this ship?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian washed Ciel's shoulders and neck. "I was picked up by the previous captain of this ship when I was a kid," he answered. "He raised me and taught me everything about the seas and how to be a pirate. But then he just disappeared when we made a stop. I never saw him again, but he left a note in my room saying that I was the next captain."

"That sounds like a plot from a book," Ciel mumbled. He looked down and leaned forward so Sebastian could wash his back. "Which rumors about you are true?" He looked up at the other man again.

The pirate shrugged. "The one that I killed a king, but that was because he had been torturing his people and making them work for him, not caring if many of them died because of him," he said. "And a few more. But the most recent is the rumor that I kidnapped a princess from a castle and made her mine."

Ciel raised his brows to his forehead. "You did? Where is she?" And then Sebastian looked at him suggestively. "Y-You're crazy," Ciel muttered and looked away, his cheeks heating up.

Without saying anything more about it, Sebastian scrubbed Ciel's abdomen and slid it further down. "I have to wash you thoroughly."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm too sleepy to revise this chapter. I'm going to sleep early tonight. See ya later!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Where are you taking that sponge?" Ciel asked, scowling at the pirate.

Sebastian grinned. "You can't use your hands, so I'm making you a favor. You should thank me," he said confidently, and made the bold move of scrubbing gently further down, which caused Ciel to flinch and grip the edges of the tub. Warm water almost splashed out onto the wooden floor. "Watch out for your hands. You're going to need them."

Ciel clenched his jaw. Occasionally, he would feel the tips of Sebastian's fingers brush against his member on purpose. If he didn't have his hands injured, he'd stop the pirate. However, he couldn't hate it, since the other man seemed so into it. His nearly crimson eyes gazed at the thick layer of foam on the surface of the water, as if he wanted to see what was under it.

Sighing, Sebastian took his hand from under water and squeezed the sponge before he put it on the small surface attached to the tub. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the room and closed the door.

Ciel heard the door lock and sat there in silence. It must have been so no one else could enter the room. "What a crazy man," Ciel muttered quietly and glanced at the sponge before he looked at the pale-blue foam. He wouldn't mind finishing what Sebastian had started, but the door opened and Sebastian walked into the room.

"All right, we can continue," the pirate said as he sat back on the high chair. His black hair was slightly messier and he seemed to be slightly in a daze. His posture was more relaxed as well. What he'd done out of the bathroom was almost too obvious.

"I can continue by myself," Ciel muttered, his eyes averted, but the other man ignored him and took the sponge again.

With Ciel's legs clean and then his body rinsed, Sebastian helped the young man out of the tub and wrapped him in a large, soft towel. "I heard a couple of guys from my crew," Sebastian started, drawing Ciel's attention to him. "They talked about you. I'm not going to tell you what they said, but you can make your own conclusion by knowing that from now on, you're going to sleep in my room."

Ciel frowned slightly. He remained quiet. There was no way that he could refuse, and those pirates must have spoken in a perverted way, so he needed to stay close to Sebastian.

Sebastian led the young man out of the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, two pirates jumped away and pretended that nothing was happening. They were obviously listening. "You two, throw yourselves overboard to calm your dicks down and go back to the deck. Now," the captain ordered and the two pirates ran away.

"Why do they have to jump?" Ciel asked as Sebastian took him to his bedroom. The sound of screams and two splashes were heard from here.

A twisted grin formed on Sebastian's lips. "I only have pirates who are afraid heights or don't know how to swim. That way, I can keep them in check," he answered and opened the door. "You're going to stay here."

Ciel widened his eyes. The room had a black carpet in the open space of the floor, a rather large bed with a blood-red bedspread, and four poles on each corner that supported a wooden surface, a canopy bed.

On another corner of the bedroom was a bookshelf and a brown trunk on top of it. The other corner had a small couch and the third corner, close to the large round window, had a two-door closet. What an amazing room.

"It's better than yours, right?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded faintly. "Good. Now, I'm going to leave you here. The ship is almost arriving to Galea Island and I have to park at the dock. I wouldn't want you to escape again, so you're going to come with me."

"Sure," Ciel mumbled. Before the silence between them got awkward, a pirate knocked on the frame of the door. Ciel looked over his shoulder.

"Crow, the clothes for the boy are here. They're washed and ready," the old pirate said and handed the clothes to Ciel.

Ciel took them and smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir." The pirate just nodded and walked away. At least there was someone decent in this ship.

"Put your clothes on and come up to the deck when you're ready," Sebastian said and also left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel started to put his clothes on. He'd gotten sick of not having any clothes on. When they had the chance to leave the ship, he would try to get some.

At this point, he couldn't escape. Moreover, there was no point in trying. Even if Sebastian didn't sound like a bad guy, he could still become one. Going against the Crow Pirate would be a foolish decision.

When he was ready, he went to the deck as Sebastian had instructed him. Ciel closed the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. After another flight of stairs outside, he noticed Sebastian guiding the large ship by the wheel. The pirate had his Crow hat and boots on. Wind flowed on Sebastian's hair as the man looked forward. It was definitely a sight to see.

Shaking himself, Ciel continued his way and approached Sebastian. "That must be the island," he said when he spotted land up ahead.

"Yes," Sebastian mumbled, his eyes on the land. "This is the island where the previous captain disappeared in; to never be seen again. He was the real Crow Pirate."

Ciel pursed his lips. It was the first time he saw Sebastian's sad and frustrated expression. "Do you think that he's still alive?"

"I doubt it," the pirate answered. "This was his ship. He loved this thing more than anything. He wouldn't just leave it to me. My best guess is that he encountered a group of people and got killed. Like me, he was feared all over the world. But he liked to walk off alone sometimes." Sebastian now frowned. "They must have taken advantage of that and attacked him."

"Until recently, I've been too busy to pay attention to pirates or ships, so I didn't know about him," Ciel said. "I only took notice when you spread the word that you were going to get me."

Sebastian glanced at him. "There's nothing you could do. If I wanted to get you, even if you hid from me, I would find you."

Ciel's shoulders slumped. "I know. You don't have to tell me how good you are," he muttered and noticed Sebastian raising a brow. At least the pirate no longer had that forlorn expression on his face.

The ship parked and Sebastian and Ciel, along with most pirates, left the ship. Everyone ran in all directions the moment they saw Sebastian. Even children ran to their parents and left. Soon, the dock got deserted.

Someone bumped into Ciel from behind and walked by him. The tall man glanced over his shoulder and Ciel could see the man's face under the hoodie of the dark-brown cloak. He had a scar on his cheek, and black-framed glasses, his eyes a bright green. But the man continued on his way. For some reason, Ciel felt that he should address that man, but Sebastian took his hand and led him to the town.

Wherever they went, people closed the windows of their homes and store owners tried to make themselves small for fear that Sebastian would enter their shops. However, the first thing that Sebastian did was to entered a clothing store.

The store owner gulped and shook visibly. "H-How may I help you, Mr. Crow? Oh, hello, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. We love your chocolate here," he said, trying to smile.

"I want five pieces of each kind of clothing for this young man," Sebastian said and raised Ciel's hand. While the store owner ran around with his assistant, Sebastian went over to a shelf of shirts, pulling Ciel along.

Three pirates waited outside while two accompanied Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel was embarrassed that Sebastian wouldn't let go of his hand and at the way the other pirates looked at him. Every now and again, the store owner would glance their way, seemingly taking Ciel's measurements just by looking at him.

"What do you think of this?" Sebastian asked and a shirt with an image of a bird in the back. "It's rare that they make drawings on clothes nowadays."

Ciel looked away. He had no choice but to go along with it. "It's not my style of clothing, but it's nice," he mumbled.

Sebastian threw the shirt at one of the pirates. "Take that to the counter; it's coming with us."

What a bother. Ciel looked down as Sebastian dragged him back and forth on the store. He'd better just say that he didn't like it and the pirate wouldn't buy it. I knew that he should do everything he could to go back home, and that included bothering Sebastian to the point of the man getting tired of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He even had the chance of wanting everything in the store so Sebastian would see him as a burden, yet the will to do such a thing wasn't there; it wasn't part of his personality.

"Mr. Crow, here are the clothes for Mr. Phantomhive," the store owner said, the assistant behind him.

Sebastian looked at the pile of clothes on the counter. "That looks big enough. I'll take them," he said and walked out of the store with Ciel, while the two pirates stayed behind with a bag of money.

Next, they entered a shoe store. Ciel sighed quietly. "If you're going to get me shoes, one pair is enough," he mumbled.

"At least five," Sebastian told him. "If you're going to make the chocolate and show it to people, you need to look presentable. Otherwise, I'd make you only wear what you have on."

Ciel grimaced. "That sounds nice of you," he retorted, and the other man raised a brow at him.

"That's more like it," Sebastian said as he opened the door of the store. As expected, the owner flinched and started shaking

"How m-may I help you, sir?"

Sebastian regarded the man for a split second before he looked around the store. "I'd like five pairs of shoes for this young man. Come and take his measurement," he told the man, who rushed around the counter and knelt at Ciel's feet.

Ciel looked down at the man in concern. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Sebastian was still next to him, their hands almost attached to each other.

The man shook his head without Sebastian seeing and smiled briefly at Ciel. "I have the measurement. I'll be right back," the owner said before he went to a shelf of shoes. He picked a few that were similar to what Ciel already had. "What do you think of these, sir?"

Sebastian looked at the shoes on the store counter. "Good. I'll take them," he said and left the store. The remaining pirates went to pay for the shoes.

As soon as they stepped outside, someone bumped into Ciel again. This time, the person got a hold of his arm. Ciel widened his eyes. It was the same man as before. But before he could react, the man lifted him off of the ground, making Sebastian's hand release him, and draped him onto his broad shoulder.

"Hey!" Sebastian shouted, but the man ran away with Ciel. "You bastard," the pirate roared and chased after the man who wanted to kidnap Ciel. With all of that noise, the other pirates left everything at the stores and accompanied their captain.

Ciel looked up as his chest bumped against the man's back. The look on Sebastian's face frightened him, but it wasn't directed at him, but at the man who ran down the street with Ciel on his shoulder.

He couldn't just do nothing. Ciel began to struggle, which surprised the unknown man. With enough movement, the hoodie of the cloak fell back, which revealed the man's face.

Everything stopped, the unknown man, Sebastian, and the pirates. "What are you...?" Sebastian trailed off as he stared.

Ciel was put down and looked at the green-eyed man. "Who are you?" he asked, since Sebastian looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

He took off the cloak, revealing long, silver hair, a black shirt and pants, and a small bag that surrounded his hips with a thick rope. "My name his Undertaker, and I'm most known as Crow Pirate, the First."


	5. Warning

Hello, my dear readers.

I'm making this warning because I'm not going to post Yaoi on Fanfiction any longer. I don't want to risk the stories on the account to be taken down, so I'm going to leave them as is for now, but I'll continue them somewhere else. In case you don't know what I mean, I've been reported recently by someone or some people because I have smut in my stories, when (a rule that I haven't noticed until recently) states that MA stories aren't allowed. By the way, just in case, I'll have to delete the stories soon so they don't suspend my account. You can't copy/past them, so I'll re-post them at Tumblr and/or AO3.

Now, for anyone who'd like to follow me, I'll be on **Tumblr** as _eikokazama_ and I might create an account at **AO3** as _eikokazama_ as well. I'll put the link to my Tumblr in my profile and of AO3 when I make the account. Not everyone of you uses Tumblr and not everyone of you uses AO3, so for the time being, I'm going to see which one most of you use so I can stick to it and make that my new home for my stories. And please continue to follow me here; I might start a story without smut, just based on plot. I can't remember when I last did that in my notebook, but I might do it. For example, this story could have the smut completely erased and made into shounen instead.

Thanks for understanding and for supporting me all this time. I'll be sending a PM to the reviewers/readers who I've gotten close to here in Fanfiction.

Eiko.


	6. AO3

**Important Note:**

Hello!

I have created an account at AO3 under the user name **eikokazama**. A chapter of Karu de Yami has been posted to Tumblr under the same name too.

AO3 is fairly easy to use, actually. It has a similarity here and there to Fanfiction, but it's really a bit better. And I'm allowed to pick the rating "Explicit", so no one is going to report me there.

I've already posted the first chapter of "Strip for me" there. Of course, for new content, I'm going to post a chapter of my stories quickly while adding more chapters at Tumblr so I can then join them to the older chapters at AO3.

If you'd like to follow me there with an account, you request an invitation and wait for 1 day. After that, it will be easy because they have specific guides that will help you make an account and even post stories. By the way, I've activated the anonymous reviews, so you're not obligated to be logged in to review one of my stories. And no matter how disgusting and gruesome your story is, they won't and can't delete it as long as it's under such warning. Now they're speaking my language, since I've been holding back from writing exactly as I want at Fanfiction.

I'm also going to leave the link to my account at AO3 in my profile here. To read the story, you just have to click on the title, which will be "Strip for me".

Thank you for reading this note, and I hope to see you there!

Eiko.


End file.
